The Storm
by xxBlueButterflyHottixx
Summary: For the SMC contest. Edward and Bella spend their final night together. Lemon Filled goodness!


**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: The Storm **

**Penname: xxBlueButterflyxx**

**Movie or TV Show: King Arthur**

**Main Character Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**POV: EPOV**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

**If you'd like to see the other entries in this contest, check out the C****2.**

**EPOV**

Tomorrow I would probably die, and I had accepted that. I would put my life on the line for hundreds, maybe even millions of lives. The Saxons were a threat, and I had to stop them. As I lay on my bed listing to the thunder and rain of the worst storm of the year as I thought about how sad Isabella's face had been. The look that had crossed her face when she found out the news could only be explained as… pure heart break. Her beautiful, almost elfin like features filled with sorrow and pain. She had turned on her heel and fled back into the castle walls. I hadn't seen her since then. I had never gone so long without seeing her beautiful face. I sighed; I sounded like a woman. God, sometimes I hated her. The way she moved with such confidence and grace, the way that she talked with such authority and finality. What she wanted, she would surely get. Stupid princess. But somewhere along the line, I had fallen for her. When I had found her in that dungeon, she looked so small and fragile. As I picked up her limp body, I was sure that she would not make it. And as I rode in the carriage with her and she showed how out spoken she was I could feel my heart expand in my chest. What had she done to me? The way she helped the injured and the way she fought with such raw aggression. She had put me under a spell. I was bewitched and I hated that I couldn't brake free of her hold on me. I sighed and ran my fingers through my unruly hair. She was everything I had ever dreamed of. Every thing I could ever want or need. And I had ruined my only chance with her. I had told her so many lies. That I didn't love her, that I didn't want her, that she was nothing. And she believed them. How could she believe them! How could she believe the most ludicrous and stupid things that had ever came out of my mouth! How could she actually think that I didn't love her with every thing that I am, and will ever be? My body was rocked by hard sobs, and I could feel hot tears rolling traitorously down my cheeks. I hated my self so much in that moment. I deserved to die. And I was happy that, that wish would be granted soon. I then heard a faint knock on my door.

"Go the fuck away" I yelled. I didn't want to be bothered. Couldn't I spend my last hours of life alone? I heard the door open and I got up in a mad fury.

"Didn't I tell you to go away?!" I exclaimed as I got up. I gasped as I took in the sight in front of me.

"Yes, but I didn't listen" she said. She looked so horrible. Her eyes were puffy and had huge bags under them; her skin was pale and almost chalky. She looked so warn down.

"Oh, Isabella" I whispered aloud. What had I done? I had found an angle in the hell I called my life and I had ripped its wings off.

"Tell me that you don't love me" She said. I couldn't breathe, much less talk over the lump that had formed in my throat.

"Tell Me that all those kisses, all those touches meant nothing to you" She demanded, her voice breaking. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"You can't. Because they did mean something. You love me, just as I love you. Why are you doing this to me, to us, Edward" She said walking towards me. When she was touching me, when her warm glorious body was pressed against mine I grabbed her shoulders and held her arms length away from me. Rejection filled her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Because I have to, Isabella. Because I'm doing what's best for both of us" I lied. Fire filled her eyes.

"You bloody Liar! You know that this isn't best for either of us! That you're going to kill both of us by doing this!" she exclaimed. Why did she have to be so difficult?

"Stop being childish, Isabella" I told her. Tears filled her eyes and she turned so her back was facing me before she let them spill over. She walked over to the window and touched the glass. I closed my eyes. She was so right; I was going to end up killing us both. We couldn't live with out each other. We had become each other's life lines. I needed her, and she needed me. And that is why I had to break this connection, this obsession that we had for each other now. We couldn't go on like this.

"Isabella, we can't go on like this" I told her as I walked up behind her and hugged her from behind. I could feel her body shaking as she cried. I buried my face in her neck and let the pain of this all consume me.

"We can't do this to each other" I sobbed. She turned to face me in my arms.

"Why?" she asked me. I didn't answer.

"Why! Damn it, Edward answer me! Why are you doing this to me!? Answer me you bloody coward!" She yelled as she punched my chest. I grabbed her hands and pushed her into the closest wall.

"Because you deserve more" I yelled back, as a huge clap of thunder echoed around my room. Her eyes softened and she cupped my face.

"I love you Edward, and I'll only ever love you. Can't you see your everything? I can't breathe without you. I need you Edward. I love you, so much" she whimpered. And then she kissed me. Her lips were warm and soft and they felt so good against my own. I forced her lips open so my tongue could invade her mouth. As her tongue met mine, I couldn't help but gasp at the flavor that could only be described as Isabella. A mixture of strawberry's and mint and her. It tasted so good. As she pulled away for breath I kissed down her neck. I let my tongue slip out and her fingers tangled in my hair. My hand cupped her breast as I pinned her against the stone wall with my lower body. As I found her nipple and pinched it through the light soft fabric of her dress she cried out and her back arched into my chest. I became painfully hard at the sound of her moaning for me.

"Ungh, Edward, love, the bed" She grunted. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I carried her light body to the bad and put her lightly on the wool sheets. She looked at me with hooded eyes as she grabbed my hand and put it back on her breast. I began kneading the firm, perky flesh of her breast and she moaned. I felt her hands go to the thin night shirt I was wearing and begin to pull it up my back. I let go of her flesh and sat up on my knees for a second, so she could take off my shirt, and then attacked her mouth. As we kissed I ripped off her dress and began groping her. A flash of lightning lit up my dark room and a gasped as I saw her face. So fucking beautiful. She looked like a goddess. Her hair was in disarray and her eyes were wild and lustful. And her beautiful raspberry colored plump lips were kiss swollen. I wanted her so bad. I let one of my hands travel down her stomach as I continued squeezing her breast with my other. I then began to kiss my way down her neck. She was panting, as was I. And my small bed chamber was filled with the smell of her arousal. As my lips reached the curve of her bosom she let out a breathy gasp, and I smiled. I licked her hard nipple and then nipped it hardly.

"Ohh, yes" she cried as my fingers tickled her inner thigh. I then moved them so that they hovered her folds.

"Please, Edward" she plead. She knew how I loved it when she begged me. I stuck two fingers inside of her and she screamed. As I pushed my fingers roughly in and out of her and continued my actions on her breast her damp, silky walls tightened around my fingers. I then quickly pulled them out.

"Edward" she whimpered in protest. I quickly pulled off my knickers and sighed as my throbbing erection was freed. I then climbed back on top of her and situated my self in between her legs.

"You ready" I asked as I looked down at her. She nodded and I began to push into her. She was steaming hot, wet, and tight. Oh god she was so tight. Just like the first time we had done this. When we had first taken each others virginity.

"Isabella" I moaned. It felt so good. Once I was fully sheathed in her wetness, I gave her a moment to adjust to my size. I looked down at her. My beautiful Isabella. Her eyes were squeezed shut ant her face was scrunched up.

"You can move" she said. I kissed her nose and then began to rock us. She gasped and I pulled her long, lean leg up over my shoulder.

"Edward, Edward. Oh god, faster" she moaned. I began to pump faster and harder. Pulling my dick almost all the way pout before pushing it back in. We were both close. I felt her nails scratch down my back and I groaned her name loudly. I buried my face in her neck as my thrusts became harder and more sporadic.

"Isabella, god, so tight" I moaned as the tightened around me.

"Please, my sweet, finish with me" I begged as I pounded her.

"EDWARD" she wailed as she fell of the edge. A few thrusts later and my own orgasm rocked through me. I pulled out of her and my wet dick was met by the cold air of my room. I missed her heat already. I collapsed beside her, a panting mess. My room smelled like sex, and I loved it. I opened my arms and she crawled into them. I pulled the blankets up over us and we laid together enjoying the sound of the rain. She drew little patterns on my chest and I stroked her arm.

"I love you" she whispered. I smiled and kissed the side of her head.

"I love you too, my Isabella" I told her. She sighed and snuggled more into my chest. If I died tomorrow, at least I would die a loved man.

.


End file.
